


The Luckiest Elf In Middle Earth

by ILiveOnAnIsland



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Good Parent Thranduil, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mirkwood, One Big Happy Family, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, Post-Lord of the Rings, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveOnAnIsland/pseuds/ILiveOnAnIsland
Summary: Legolas returns from the quest to Mount Doom back to Mirkwood with Gimli, but what kind of welcome will they receive from Thranduil?





	The Luckiest Elf In Middle Earth

It was a quiet day in Mirkwood for Thranduil as he had finished all of his meetings, taken care of the few disagreements that had come up in discussion, and he had seen the new guard formations that the warriors had created. All in all it was peaceful and as he lounged upon his throne, he was satisfied that his kingdom was being run as smoothly as possible. Until the peace was abruptly ruined by a shout from his eldest son, “Ada, we received a letter from Legolas, you need to see this! He is coming back home, and he’s bringing a dwarf!”. The sound of two pairs of running feet, too light to be a human, reached Thranduil’s ears before two princes entered the room, Aithlin the eldest, and Nelaeryn the middle child, with the elder holding a letter that had a broken wax seal that bore an imprint of Legolas’s crest.  


At this point Nelaeryn was rambling on but all Thranduil could think about was that Legolas had decided to bring home a dwarf of all creatures, a dwarf! Why couldn’t he have found a nice elleth or even a sweet human female to be interested in? Dwarves were disgusting, smelly, unhygienic, and had the absolute worst table manners he had ever seen. He shuddered thinking about the time those dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield had been in Mirkwood, they had stunk so badly he had to air out the entire throne room. Dear Eru, why did this have to happen to him? But Thranduil grit his teeth and remembered, this was Legolas his youngest child, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he alienated and drove away his child. He had lost his wife before to a war and his sons were the motivation he had needed to get of that depression and continue on as the king of Mirkwood. He couldn’t bear to lose a son due to a dwarf, he would support his son and his new relationship if that was the last thing he would do.  


Thranduil squared his shoulders and asked “Aithlin, when does the letter say that Legolas and his dwarf will arrive?”. His eldest son quickly skimmed over the letter then said ”He is due to arrive tomorrow around noon if they make good time”. Thranduil nodded then said “Good that gives us enough time to prepare a feast for when they arrive. Aithlin ask the cooks to begin preparations for a meal big enough to feed a village for when they arrive. Nelaeryn, get the chief decorators together and have the great hall looking fit for a king, we shall impress this Gimli and show him what a true celebration is like in the halls of Mirkwood.” Instantly his two sons chorused “Yes Ada” and ran off to get the decorations and food ready for the celebration that would occur the next day. Legolas will surely be surprised when he arrives, Thranduil thought, I’m certain he thinks his dwarf will get a cold reaction but I can put aside grudges for the happiness of my children.  


The next day Thranduil lightly glided through the great hall, surveying the decorations that had been placed around on the walls and on the tables that would soon be laden with food. He was wearing his favorite and most majestic scarlet and gold robe that matched the red berries and branches that made up his crown. Aithlin was rushing around helping direct where the giant flowering centerpieces would go, his robes of sapphire blue with silver trim floating along as he hurried about. Nelaeryn was in sunshine yellow with copper trim as he directed where each chef should place the steaming hot food onto the massive tables that were set out for the celebration that would occur shortly. Thranduil spun around elegantly, taking in the entire operation in one glance, yes he thought, this will be perfect.  


Suddenly one of the guards from the the gates approached the king,the guard bent into a short bow, holding his fist to his breast as he did so. “My king,” he said, “Prince Legolas and a dwarf have arrived at the gates, shall we lead them into the throne room?”. Thranduil considered the request for a second then nodded “ Bring them into the throne room but delay them for a couple minutes first so that Aithlin, Nelaeryn, and I can get situated and look like we are having a normal day.’ The guard nodded “of course my king it shall be done”, he swiftly walked away and as he did so Thranduil directed his two eldest sons into the throne room to await Legolas and Gimli.  


Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli were waiting nervously for the guard to return and present them to the king. “Gimli, meleth-nin, I just want to let you know that my ada isn’t exactly fond of dwarves and he may be a bit cold when we meet him. I want you to know that if you are uncomfortable or if he looks down at you at all, we can gladly leave and return to Erebor. I will absolutely understand and I will stand by your decision either way.” Legolas nervously fidgeted with his hands as he waited for what Gimli would say, he had spent the entire ride wondering what his ada would say, after all his displeasure for dwarves was quite widely known and here was his son willingly bringing a dwarf into the halls of Mirkwood. Gimli huffed and gently grabbed Legolas’s hand looking at the ring that he had made and placed on his love’s finger, “Legolas unless your father actually insults me or besmirches my honor I will spend as much time here with you as you desire. We will enjoy our time here as much as possible no matter what your father tries to do.That goes for your older brothers as well, Laithnim and Endaryn or whatever their names are, we will be happy and nothing can take that away.” Legolas let out a sigh and said “Gimli their names are Aithlin and Nelaeryn.” Gimli smiled “Ah that’s what their names were, you elves have such complicated names it can be hard to remember.” Legolas also smiled “Well, mine is the only name you’ll be saying at night so it’s the only one you really need to remember.”  


As they both started leaned in for a kiss, the guard returned to lead them into the throne room, and they both jumped apart. The guard raised an eyebrow at them but merely led them into the throne room where Thranduil was seated on his throne and Aithlin and Nelaeryn were standing at his side. Legolas instantly dipped into bow and Gimli quickly followed suit. Then Legolas announced “Ada, brothers, I present to you Gimli son of Gloin of the line of Durin,” here Legolas took a deep breath, “and he is my intended”. Instantly Legolas winced and stared at his father nervously as soon as the words left his lips. He stared in trepidation as his father slowly stood up and walked towards the couple the two elder sons following behind him. Thranduil stopped in front of his son an Gimli and stared at him for a second to gauge his reaction. Legolas stared at his father and lifted his chin in defiance showing that he wasn’t going to back down or be cowed by his father and showing that he was standing by his decision no matter what his father was going to say. Thranduil’s face broke into a smile and he pulled legolas into an embrace burying his face in his son’s long blond locks. “Oh my son I’ve missed you so much!” At those words Legolas broke into tears of pure happiness as he exclaimed “Ada I thought you would hate me for loving a dwarf!” At those words Thranduil felt tears start forming in his eyes “Oh Legolas I could never hate you for finding true love.” At those words Legolas slipped away and pulled Gimli next to him, “but Ada, after all those years of hating dwarves? What happened?” Thranduil smiled “I honestly would rather accept a dwarf into the family than risk having you turn away from me and leave your home and your family behind. You mean too much to me for me to allow that to happen.” At those words Legolas broke into a whole new round of tears and at that Thranduil, his brothers, and Gimli all came together into a hug, folding the young elf into a cocoon of love and family.  


Once Legolas’s tears had finally stopped the group all went into the main hall to see the massive feast and decorations that had been prepared and were waiting for them. As they walked in the entire population of Mirkwood was assembled and waiting for their prince and his love to enter and get the party started, and as they entered a cheer erupted from the elves gathered. They had all missed their beloved prince who had been gone for so long saving the world from Sauron and now that he had brought home a love for the ages, they were all very happy that their prince had finally found happiness after years of being alone.  


Legolas couldn’t believe that his family and his people had accepted him and Gimli as who they were, and to see all of them loving him as he was was one of the best feelings in the world, and at that moment, Legolas felt like the luckiest elf in Middle Earth.


End file.
